I'll Be There For You
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: Why does Shuichi put up with Eiri's bitchery? Find out here! Oneshot, and excessive fluff! Rated T for hints of aftersex and very slight language.


**Hello, my beautiful readers! How have you been doing? Well, here's another oneshot for you, I really hope that you enjoy this! :D**

**Warnings: Hints of aftersex, and language, and eternally fluffy fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Be There For You<strong>

_O_

Eiri Yuki was a cold person. Hard headed, arrogant, and plain cold. He was perfectly content until _he _showed up. _He _made him miserable. The strange thing is, that eventually, all of the misery that Eiri had harbored along with his cold exterior melted away soon after _he _had punctured a hole in Eiri's facade. Eiri tried to re-freeze himself, lock himself away. Because every time he _did_ choose to show his softer side- he ended up getting hurt. Happiness, he decided, was weakness. Eiri secluded himself, he didn't talk to people outside of work or Tatsuha, and he pretty much lived off of beer and cigarettes. You could say that he was practically waiting for death to come and knock on his door.

But, as I have said before, that was all until _he _got involved. Shuichi Shindou, a pop star, a nineteen year old, with PINK hair nonetheless- had become Eiri Yuki's Savior? Apparently so, because if that boy wasn't, he wouldn't be sleeping beside the blonde man as of now. No matter how many times he was kicked out, yelled at or completely ignored, Shuichi just kept on coming back. Eiri wondered often if Shuichi was just some kind of evil genius, acting stupid, but unbelievably smart on the inside. Or damned stupid. Why would he want to spend the rest of his life with Eiri?

:Flashback:

_"Why **would **you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Eiri asked, staring at the blank ceiling above him, basking in afterglow. His breath was heavy in the silent room, their bodies were side by side, sweaty, satisfied and relaxed all at once. The pink haired boy turned his head to the side, looking at his lover. _

_"What do you mean, Eiri?" Shuichi really didn't know what Eiri meant- why wouldn't he want to spend the rest of his life with Eiri?_

_The novelist liked it when Shuichi used his real name. A flicker of contentment could be seen in his eyes as he said, "Well, I'm just wondering why you think I'm worth it."_

_"Worth what?"_

_"... All of the nasty things I say to you. I kick you out at least three times a week, why do you put up with it? There are a lot of people out there who'd treat you one hundred times better than I ever could. I'm a cold bastard- like everyone says." Eiri felt his heart pang at saying that. As of now, he wouldn't know what to do if Shu-chan decided to leave him for good._

_"... Well, I guess that's just how everyone else sees you." Sighing, the boy continued, "I know that you aren't mean on purpose. Just because you can't show your feelings as easily as I can doesn't mean you're a completely heartless person." Shuichi smiled at the man beside him. "You're different than the rest of them. Besides, I like a challenge." Shuichi admitted while shrugging and chuckling quietly. Eiri smiled very faintly. Their voices were soft whispers in the dimly lit room, the moon shedding it's eerie light that soaked through the dark curtains, draping itself over the odd couple. "I'm not a complete idiot." Shuichi said blankly. The pinkette had a very rare expression on his youthful face, one of seriousness. _

_Shuichi could feel warm fingers thread themselves though his hair gently, before a soft whisper filled the quiet bedroom. "I know that."_

:End Flashback:

No matter how mean Eiri would be, how selfish or foolish, Shuichi stuck by his side. Because, well, Eiri needed him, in truth. And Shu had secretly vowed to himself that he'd be there for the blonde, forever. Shuichi always kept his promises.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sniffles* Oh, the fluff. Please drop a review by, if you liked it. :) Thank you for reading, and please excuse any typos you may have stumbled upon.<strong>


End file.
